LA VERDADERA REALIDAD
by Mary-Dreams
Summary: FICS SOBRE EL VOCAL DE L'ARC-EN-CIEL.
1. El escape

"LA VERDADERA REALIDAD" Capitulo 1: "El escape" 

**Se sentía demasiado sola tratando de esquivar aquellas palabras que iban directo su corazón como flechas de fuego, incrustándose con odio en él, y empañándola de dolor y lágrimas. Era demasiado cruel estar en la oscuridad escuchando una mezcla de sonidos, entre dulces y amargos que simplemente la hacían querer morir y terminar con todo. No era para exagerar tanto, pero era lo que sentía al estar intentando encontrar una fuente de poder que le hiciera sonreír y gozar de su vida sin lamentarse de nada. Era lo más difícil tomando en cuenta que un rostro de papel brillante le miraba coquetamente desde una de las paredes de su habitación, exigiéndole un poco de compasión por él. ¿Porqué le sonrió entonces? Apenas podía divisar sus ojos en aquella profunda oscuridad, pero su voz suave estaba penetrando por su mente, ahogando las palabras que ella odiaba, para transportarla a ese minuto intenso de amor y melancolía.**

**-Eres la única persona en el mundo que no critica mi vida...porque eres la causa de todo, mi madre te odia por...no sé porque te odia, no haces nada malo, solo cantas..en otro idioma..¿Qué esta mal en eso?-Dijo aferrándose a la pared y sosteniendo en una mano un reproductor de disco compacto, donde giraba la razón de su sonrisa encantadora, era su voz la que resonaba en su mente y apagaba la crueldad de la vida...¿Era porque lo amaba? Definitivamente ella era una de aquellas chicas que admiraba un astro inalcanzable y sufría por serlo. Eso se llamaba: FANS.**

**Su madre había estado toda la tarde reprendiéndola por ser un poco diferente de lo que ella necesitaba a su lado. Era una joven que no alcanzaba notas excelentes, no era muy sociable, escuchaba música distinta a la acostumbrada, pero solo eso, no era mala...no dañaba a persona alguna, pero eso no era específicamente tomado en cuenta. Lo único que importaba era ser rara y no comprendida. ¿Cuál era la idea entonces? **

**Miraba el techo de su habitación sin encontrar respuesta a esas preguntas. La voz en su cabeza le decía que aguantara, pero estaba en lo mismo desde que tenía memoria. ¿Qué tenía que hacer entonces? No tenía nada que hacer, solo pensar y cerrar los ojos para no contemplar el vació de su entorno, ni la mirada fija de un ser perfecto, pero lejano.**

**Una lágrima rodó por su mejilla al escuchar la puerta remecerse con fuerza y los gritos de esa persona aniquilaron su alma.**

**-No sirves para nada! No eres más que una basura que no se preocupa de su futuro, que solo escucha esa música de monitos! No vales ni un cinco!**

**Se arrodillo junto a la cama, llorado con el volumen bajo de su mundo inquieto. No quería seguir escuchando aquellas palabras en su contra. Toda la casa se remecía al unísono, como un eco de fulgor podrido de un demonio exasperado. **

**Su corazón latía con rapidez. Saltaba todo su cuerpo por el culpa del dolor que le provocaba la situación. No sabía qué pasaba con Dios, él parecía no querer darle una esperanza o una vida, mejor dicho...Dios ya no existía para ella.**

**¿Quién construía su vida?**

**Ella...eso gritaba su madre, le decía que ningún japonés le daría un mundo perfecto, nadie más que ella podía reclamar un futuro, pero no podía, no existía un manual donde aprender a construir una vida, lejos de los reclamos paternales. **

**Todo fue silencio. La música se detuvo de golpe, y el huracanado viento del abismo la volvió a poseer.**

**Su hermana ahora peleaba furiosamente contra la madre, y eso la desesperaba más que antes. Se estaba ahogando entre las tenebrosas luces emigrantes de la luna, que llenaba su entorno, y apegaba su silueta a la puerta. Todo estaba como en la guerra, nadie se podía de acuerdo, todos morían.**

**Nuevo silencio inundando la casa y su oscuridad apartada de los gritos. Su teléfono celular comenzó a sonar en ese mismo instante, pero se quedó quieta, no sabiendo si responder o apagarlo..pero..era su prima la que llamaba, aquella a la cual no veía desde hace unos meses.**

**-Hola..-Dijo en voz baja.**

**-¿Por qué hablas así de bajo?**

**-No puedo hablar ahora, mi mamá tiene discurso...ya no la aguanto.**

**-Bien, entonces solo escucha y luego me respondes.**

**-Esta bien.**

**-Me he conseguido dos boletos ¡DOS BOLETOS! Para el concierto de l'arc-en-ciel aquí es estados unidos el próximo 31 de julio...**

**-¿Que?**

**-Así como escuchaste, conseguí dos boletos, para ti, y para mí...para esto quedan dos semanas...¿Qué respondes a mi noticia?**

**-Es que...es...fabuloso...pero...no..se..No puede ser que vengan, escuche de esto, pero no de la fecha...Dios, no me mates con esto Naria...por favor.**

**-Lo siento, pero es que tienes que venir.**

**-No me dejarán...aunque no tendría porque pedir permiso...ya estoy grande..tengo 20 años, y ellos no me pueden mandar, no pueden...**

**-Si pueden, pero en esta oportunidad..merecen otra cosa..¿Qué me dices?**

**-Déjame pensar...ahora podría decirte que sí, puedo retirar todos mis ahorros del banco y perderme, pero déjame pensar...**

**-Esta bien, pero piénsalo bien...tu decides. Te llamo mañana.**

**-Si...adiós.**

**Ella colgó aquel llamado y miro el oscuro techo de su habitación. Nadie reclamaba, el silencio era casi total. Su corazón se tranquilizo por esa parte, y por la otra...se revoluciono.**

**-¿L'arc-en-ciel al alcance de mi mano?-Pregunto con un suspiro muy suave.-No es cierto, ellos no pueden estar a mi alcance...es ilógico...**

**No podía ser real lo que le decían. Tenía la clara impresión de que le estaban jugando una broma, pero era su prima la que se lo decía, no podía desconfiar de su palabra, solo de aquellas personas que no la querían ver feliz, y estaban a pocos metros de distancia...no en Estados Unidos al borde de conocer el mundo secreto de J-music. Nada podía estar mejor, problemas por un lado, por el otro un ramo de pesimismo y nostalgia...¿Qué podía pensar con este problema en las manos? Era lamentarse o decidirse a actuar de una vez por todas.**

**Hacía frío, y la mirada brillante de un papel iluminado por la luz de la luna le daba a entender que estaba destinada a estar en una línea recta y no decidirse por nada. ¿Qué podía hacer entonces si era indecisa? Sus manos estaban congeladas y enredadas en su cabello liso, que caía disparejo en su frente, la música en sus oídos comenzó nuevamente y se escondió entre las almohadas de su cama, para pensar y soñar que todo era perfecto.**

**Cuando la mañana llegó acudió a la Universidad, para sus clases de medio ambiente, en las cuales solía aturdirse y olvidar por un momento la rutina diaria al salir de aquel edificio de estudios, en los cuales se sentía sola. **

**La profesora había estado hablado sin detenerse por lo menos una hora y media, luego dejó que sus alumnos preguntaran sus dudas y continuo. Desde las ocho de la mañana hasta las dos de la tarde, Lis se dedico a escribir en una hoja su nombre y una "H" solitaria en los bordes de cada cuadrado que hacia. Lo demás no le preocupaba demasiado, pues sus problemas en el instante eran aquellos en los que su vida era sometida a la no existencia.**

**-Lis! ¿Vienes con nosotras al centro?-Preguntó una de sus compañeras alcanzándola en la puerta.**

**-No puedo.-Dijo en un suspiro..**

**-¿Qué tienes que hacer?**

**-Tengo que ir a ver unas cosas...a...el centro.**

**-Pero pasas con nosotras.**

**-No, de veras, disculpa por no ir con ustedes.**

**-No importa, será otro día. Nos vemos mañana.**

**-Hasta mañana.**

**Lis no sabía las razones que había tenido para negarse a ir con sus compañeras a pasear un momento, pero estaba claro que se debía a lo ocurrido un día antes. Ahora no sabía que hacer...faltaba poco para que L'arc-en-ciel pisara tierra Norteamericana, lo había comprobado pacientemente en Internet, y ya no podía estar sentada lamentando su existencia, teniendo la posibilidad de llegar a ellos y disfrutar, aunque sufriera.**

**Subió a una de aquellos autobuses amarillos de la capital, y se dejó envolver por el mágico sonido de su discman mientras miraba con paciencia las calles alejarse al camino fugaz. Los minutos pasaban sin detenerse y su mente se perdió en los pensamientos que la cegaron hasta que la voz áspera del conductor la despertó.**

**-Señorita, llegamos...-Le dijo abriendo las puertas.**

**-¿Llegar?**

**-Al aeropuerto internacional...**

**-¿A dónde?**

**Lis miró a su alrededor. Había llegado sin querer al aeropuerto, aun escuchando de fondo la voz incomparable de la razón de sus indecisiones y preocupaciones.**

**-¿Qué hago aquí?...**

**El cielo era demasiado intenso en su color azul, la brisa era desesperante, y no podía hacer más que suspirar caminando hasta la boletería mas cercana a la entrada. **

**-Disculpe, quiero saber cuanto vale un pasaje a estados unidos, específicamente a Washington.**

**-Dejeme ver...**

**La señorita detrás del computador comenzó a buscar la información y con seriedad típica de aquellas personas que tratan con gete todo el día le respondió:**

**-700 dólares rebajado.**

**-Bien, gracias.**

**Salió del aeropuerto muy pensativa. Tenía 1000 dólares guardados en el banco para su viaje del verano, pero era una emergencia..¿Qué debía hacer?**

**Camino decidida hasta una sucursal del banco, saco su cuenta, quito el dinero, y en pocos minutos se vio con un pasaje de avión con destino Norteamericano. En ese momento no podía creer que lo había hecho...era irreal, se había atrevido a comprar un pasaje para un país que apenas conocía...Su celular repentinamente la alerto.**

**-Naria, prima y amiga, no te imaginas lo que he hecho!**

**-¿Qué hiciste?**

**-Compre el pasaje...pero solo de ida...saque el dinero guardado y compre el pasaje para ir un día antes del concierto...**

**-Te felicito! Pero..qué dirán tus padres!**

**-No me interesa, iré aunque no les guste...**

**En pocos días hizo la maleta, y cinco horas antes de que el vuelo saliera, les contó a sus padres los planes que había hecho y obviamente, con la noticia, alzaron la voz de forma estrepitosa y se alteraron. Pero ella se mantenía firma, aunque por dentro estuviese destrozada.**

**-Lo siento, pero no puedo quedarme siempre, quiero ir a estados unidos, quiero ir a malgastar mi dinero en algo que ayudara a entenderme..aunque piensen lo contrario.-Dijo saliendo de la casa con maleta en mano y los ojos llorosos.-Y sé que solo llorare por él...**

**¿Valdría la pena tanto desconsuelo y confusión? Lis no podía comprender lo que le llevaba a hacer tal cosa, pero quería ir, ver a la persona que deseaba para sentirse de una vez por todas lo inexistente.**


	2. Esperar es entristeserme

**Capitulo 2: "Esperar es entristeserme"**

**Lis había pasado el vuelo completo mirando un punto fijo en el respaldo del asiento delantero. No sabía que consecuencias traería su partida tan desesperada hacia aquel lugar, pero se imaginaba que sus padres no se lo perdonarían. No importaba. Lo que mas le preocupaba era el hecho de tener que encontrarse con un cantante japonés seduciendo al publico...El encuentro con él sería lo peor.**

**-Los pasajeros del vuelo proveniente de Santiago de Chile por la puerta 323...**

**La joven cruzo la puerta, recogió las maletas y abandono el aeropuerto norteamericano para tomar un bus que le llevara a Washington, pero su prima estaba con una sonrisa esperándola en un vehículo rojo a un costado del estacionamiento, y eso la sorprendió.**

**-¿Naria?**

**-Hola Lis!**

**-¿Que haces aquí? Te iba a llamar después!**

**-Tu madre llamo a mis padres y les contó que abandonaste el país para ir en busca de un grupito estúpido de música china...**

**-Ni siquiera en ese momento lo dijeron bien! Es música en japonés! Cómo no aprenden!**

**-Me da gusto que estés aquí! Por fin veremos a nuestro grupo encantador! Y a Hyde y a Ken, a Tetsu, a Yukihiro!**

**-Cálmate! Yo debería ser la emocionada...después de tanto tiempo siendo fans de ellos...puedo acceder a este beneficio!**

**-Yes, y llegas a 7 horas de que comience el show!. Tienes mucha suerte!**

**-No mucha...en la casa quedo la grande...me van a matar cuando regrese..**

**-No, se positiva, valdrá la pena..**

**-No, con la suerte que tengo me van a tapar el panorama y no veré a Hyde.**

**-Jaja, no pienses de esa forma! Vamos a que descanses, mis padres no están, así que no te dirán nada..**

**-Perfecto, no quiero que me miren con caras raras.**

**En algún otro lugar de Estados unidos, una banda extranjera comenzaba sus preparativos para la gran presentación, nerviosos, después de todo, porque era una de las primeras apariciones en el continente Americano.**

**-¿Agua?-Preguntó Ken pasándole una botella de mineral a su compañero de mirada perdida.**

**-Gracias...**

**-Entonces esta todo listo, la ropa, las canciones..el tono..-Dijo Tetsu revisando los últimos detalles de su lista acordada.**

**-Iré a dormir un poco...nos vemos al almuerzo.-Dijo Yukihiro retirándose a su habitación.**

**-Yo veré un poco de TV americana..-Dijo Tetsu.**

**-Yo quiero chicas.-Exclamó Ken mirando a un amigo muy pensativo.-¿Qué te pasa?**

**-Ah? Nada..**

**-Te ves muy mal..¿Qué te pasa ahora, problemas?**

**-Es que...antes de venir a Estados Unidos, tuve una pelea con Megumi...**

**-¿Y porqué pelearon?**

**-Tonterías, supuestamente mías, pero no lo son...el problema es ella, desde hace un tiempo es ella..**

**-Tranquilízate, olvídate que tienes una bruja de esposa y vive la vida Light..como yo..**

**-Que vida llevaría...**

**-Sin comentarios, mejor relájate, esta noche seremos dioses..**

**-Si tu lo dices...**

**Lis se había encontrado con su prima, aquella que estaba viviendo en aquel país desde hace 6 años lejos de ella y contándole a cada instante lo cerca que estaba de todo lo bueno. Una de esas cosas buenas era tener la posibilidad de ir al concierto único que L'arc-en-ciel haría en Norteamérica...era lo que la traía a ese lugar del mundo, y tenia que agradecerlo, por un problema surgía el placer de conocer lo que más quería.**

**Aunque pasaron bastantes horas en la casa, conversando, esperando, alucinando, el reloj parecía detenido y cada vez más cruel. Las paredes del cuarto de Naria estaban empapeladas de un grupo, cuatro rostros y uno en especial que miraba Lis con detención, esperando que respondiera todas sus dudas, y algo mas inquietante...la razón de estar desesperada por verlo y encontrarse con la verdad de su historia. De fondo estaba reluciendo una muy hermosa melodía que le recordaba un sentimiento peor que el desamor, era algo que aniquilaba en la mayoría de un porcentaje, su corazón...¿Porqué estaba en Estados Unidos sintiéndose por dentro desecha y desesperada? Era algo inevitable, estaba loca por verse frente a alguien que solo le hacia un daño quizás irreparable.**

**-Lis...es hora...-Dijo su prima apareciendo con una chaqueta en las manos.**

**Su corazón pareció ser clavado por flechas de fuego. Escuchar aquel llamado la hizo estremecerse, y no pudo reaccionar.**

**-Lis...es hora de ir al concierto, vamos...-Volvió a decirle su prima tomándola de la mano y sacándola de su cuarto hasta su automóvil.**

**-¿Es hora?**

**-Sí, escúchame...lo que veras desde ahora es lo que tu siempre te imaginaste al escuchar su voz..y pase lo que pase dentro de ese corazón alocado que tienes, confía en mi..**

**-No le pongas tanto color.**

**-Te conozco, se que sufrirás...**

**-No...No quiero pensar en sufrir..al ver a alguien tan lejano como él...pero olvídalo, solo quiero ir, verlo y sentirme envuelta por su ser..nada más, no quiero nada mas de él, no espero algo parecido a un milagro, seria tonto de mi parte.**

**Ambas se marcharon al estadio, aquel que aguardaba inconscientemente una historia. **

**Las filas para entrar eran enormes. Faltaba poco para las cinco y ni siquiera la mitad del publico había entrado. Se estacionaron a pocos metros del lugar, para formar luego parte de la espera interminable, de aquel evento llamado Otakon, en el cual actuaría aquel famoso grupo que querían. La voces conjuntas del publico ensordecía la mente de Lis, la limitaba a pensar en lo que realmente pasaba, y la angustiaba. Cuántas fans habían entre ellos. Se notaba en sus vestuarios que incluían el nombre de "L'arc-en-ciel"...Habían mas chicas como ella, queriendo quizá ver de una vez por todas al ídolo imaginario de sus sueños, y sufrir la realidad de todo..que era sentirse solo una parte de su mundo, la parte que no podía tener el contacto directo.**

**-Lis, vamos, entra!-Le grito su prima jalándola del brazo hacia el espacio más cercano al mundo.**

**-Ya voy...**

**Todo era un sueño, las personas pasaban a su lado con sonrisas radiantes, de un lado a otro viendo todo lo que ahí se entregaba. Lis solo los miraba a ellos.**

**Las luces estaban por todos lados iluminando el camino de todos, y ella no veía nada. Solo se concentraba en sus pasos y en el escenario que pronto albergaría a sus sueños más escondidos. Su prima, por el contrarío, estaba entusiasmada en todo lo que veía y escuchaba, y a ella no podía arrastrarla.**

**-Vi unos baños...Necesito ir...-Dijo Lis con un poco de tristeza.**

**-Esta bien, pero apúrate, te espero aquí mismo.**

**-No tardo.**

**En camarines Hyde estaba bastante complicado con sus pensamientos, sus amigos se daban cuenta, y según entendían, era su vida personal lo que estaba complicando su personalidad alegre en momentos de supuesta victoria. **

**-Necesito tomar aire...-Murmuro a Yukihiro saliendo de una de las tiendas habilitadas como camarín, y perdiéndose entre todas ellas, hacia la tranquilidad que necesitaba para poder pensar y relajarse.**

**Con un suspiro Lis se encamino hacia los baños, pero en ultimo momento desvió sus pasos hacia un lugar más tranquilo para ella, en donde podría suspirar tranquila y pensar sin sentirse aturdida. Allí, detrás de una reja que separaba gran parte del estadio, se sentó a mirar el cielo oscurecido por el paso de los minutos.**

**-¿Por qué me siento tan mal?-Pregunto en voz baja con los ojos en el firmamento y el cuerpo contra la reja.**

**-¿Quién esta ahí?-Pregunto una voz en ingles detrás de ella.**

**-¿Disculpe?-Preguntó volteando pero unas cajas tapaban a un hombre sentado en el césped como ella.**

**-Una mujer..disculpe, pensé que no había nadie.-Respondió con voz suave y acento sutil.**

**-Necesitaba estar sola..**

**-Yo también. Necesitaba escucharme entre tantas personas.**

**-Sí, estamos en lo mismo.**

**-¿Vienes a ver algo en particular?-Preguntó el poniéndose de pie.**

**-Sí...**

**-¿Anime?**

**-No, a L'arc-en-ciel...**

**-Ah, ten por seguro que tocaran como nunca antes...adiós.**

**-Adiós.**

**Lis vio su figura alejarse hacia las tiendas detrás del escenario. Ella por su parte se iría con su amiga, para dejar de una vez los pensamientos pesimistas de su vida.**


	3. Chapter 3

**Capitulo 3: "Es él"**

Al regresar con su prima, el espectáculo se dio por iniciado, y se anuncio por los altoparlantes la presentación de L'arc-en-ciel. Nuevamente un corazón junto a muchos mas presentes, se sobresalto y miro hacia el escenario, siguiendo a su eufórica prima que la llevo hasta donde pudieron pasar, para ver al grupo de cerca, detrás de mas de 300 personas.

-Aquí podremos ver aunque sea un poco.  
-Sí, verlos...-Suspiro Lis con poca disposición para aceptar lo que ocurriría.

El llamado era para todos. Cada uno se dispuso a ser profesionales e ir a conquistar al mundo, solo Hyde estaba serio y con pocos ánimos, colocándose su chaqueta, y saliendo se su camarín con el equipo completo. Tetsu daba aliento a los desanimados, muy positivo haciendo que unieran sus manos al centro, después se arregla el cabello y sigue una conversación que casi nadie escuchaba. Ken se arreglaba las botas con un poco de nerviosismo y van camino al escenario.

-ladies and gentlemen... here is... larc en ciel

Todo estaba oscuro, el público gritaba desesperado. Unos rayos luminosos de color azul caían sobre el escenario, y cada integrante del grupo toma sus posiciones correspondientes. El latido de un corazón se escucha de fondo, armonioso con el de muchos de los espectadores. Aquella persona que Lis esperaba se detuvo frente al micrófono, abrió los brazos como un ave gentil sintiendo aquel corazón latiendo por todo el estadio. Su mano comenzó a incitar a la gente, incitándolos a una reacción inmediata. La luz azul muy tenue no deja que se aclare el panorama del escenario. Hyde desliza una de sus manos al bolsillo de su pantalón, pensando en muchas cosas, hasta que los primeros acordes de una canción comenzara...su cabeza entonces en el suelo le hacia ver preocupado.

Los acordes claros de un tema en especial, llamado Kushizuke. Y la luz cambia al blanco tenue de claridad. Ken es iluminado, el vocalista sigue opacado en la oscuridad y comienza a cantar, con su mano sobre el pedestal del micrófono, muy cerca de su boca y sus labios resecos. Al terminar la primera estrofa todo comienza. Se encienden los ánimos y llamas provocativas los envuelven. L'arc-en-ciel estaba es Estados Unidos.

Las luces del escenario se encendieron para todos. La música comenzó a resaltar por los parlantes ubicados en gran parte del estadio. Y el tiempo se detuvo...para ella todo se detuvo al instante mismo en que apareció Hyde en el escenario con aquel rostro que tanto admiraba a través de una pantalla y conectada a Internet.

Todos gritaron, un concierto inolvidable comenzó y Lis no podía reaccionar ante los gritos del publico y las palabras de Hyde que iban hacia su corazón y ahí se quedaban para dañarla.  
Canciones tras canciones, poses, bailes seductores y voces resonantes. Era el mismo paraíso para sus ojos y oído. Revelation, Feeling Fine, y Hyde parecía dispuesto a conquistarla sin saber. Sus movimientos en el escenario hacían que se exaltara, pero no la veía, no sabia que existía, para él todas las chicas presentes eran un mar al cual debía esforzarse por agradar y no amar en particular.  
Esos pantalones, la polera, su pelo, su voz...y aquellas canciones en la cual se le olvidaba la letra. Daba risa, y todos parecían disfrutar, menos ella, quien tenia sus pensamientos y su corazón flotando en el aire.

¿Qué era Hyde para ella?...Era mas que un cantante  
¿Qué sentía por él?...Era mas que un solo gusto.  
¿Qué esperaba de esto?...Perderse en todo lo que quiso, y darse cuenta de que no existía mas que una realidad, y era la de ser solo una fans.

Todo fue demasiado rápido para ella. Había quedado extasiada con todas las proezas de su ídolo en un escenario frente a ciento de personas. Nada era tan real como para hacerla creer que definitivamente el cielo estaba a sus pies, pero...estaba la voz resonando por todo el espacio que ocupaban los fans, y eso fue suficiente.

Cuando pudo darse cuenta de lo que había pasado, todo había terminado. Había permanecido mas de una hora y media extasiada, mirando, escuchando y sintiendo, el poder de un hombre lejano sobre ella.

-Lis¿Estas bien?  
-Sí, estoy bien.-Dijo mirando hacia el escenario con nostalgia.  
-Vamos, ya termino...  
-Sí...vamos.

Había terminado con su corazón confundido. Se había perdido en el tiempo y solo sentía el inmenso deseo de estar con él. Ni siquiera de gritar o cantar, solo de escuchar lo que acontecía a su alrededor y a su corazón que le hizo comprender que definitivamente no era dueña del mundo ni de su destino.

-AH! Maldición!-Dijo de repente entre toda las personas que se retiraban.  
-¿Que?  
-Deje mi bolso en...  
-¿En donde?

Lis miró hacia el lugar donde había estado antes para encontrarse consigo en la soledad. Y aunque era probable de que ya no estuviese su bolso fue, dejando atrás a su prima y a todo lo que le causaba daño.

L'arc-en-ciel era sacado por las puertas traseras. El estadio era un caos, la gente se amontonaba por todos los rincones tratando de encontrarse con el grupo y pedir autógrafos o sacar algunas fotos de sus ídolos. Los forcejeos entre los guardaespaldas y los integrantes del grupo eran demasiado violentos. Hyde estaba molesto con ellos, a pesar de haber sido una noche favorable para su fama.

-La salida trasera esta repleta, no podemos pasar, los vehículos nos esperan en la puerta media.-Dijo uno de los guardaespaldas de los músicos japoneses.

Lis se había equivocado de camino. El publico estropeo sus pasos conduciéndola al otro lado de la reja, su cartera estaba detrás de ella esperándola junto a unas cajas de madera. ¿No era ese el lugar donde había estado el hombre con el cual intercambio algunas palabras?  
Algo brillaba en el suelo, entre el césped húmedo, parecía una joya. Con cuidado se arrodillo y tomo entre sus manos un colgante de plata...que le recordó algo...

-Es igual al de la película!-Exclamó poniéndose de pie. Y dejando caer libremente un colgante de piedra roja, tal como había visto en una pagina de Internet. Era igual al que Hyde llevaba en la película "Kagen no Tsuki"..pero..¿Cómo podía ser?

Los gritos eran demasiado ensordecedores cerca de ella. Idiomas enredados, peleas...por el otro lado venia un grupo abundante de personas vestidas de etiqueta. La reja le tapaba.

Decidió entonces dar la vuelta y tomar su cartera para  
abandonar ese dulce sueño cruel, pero seguía hipnotizada por el brillo del colgante, caminando a paso lento hasta que escucho silencio, y una voz que la dejo sin respiración.

-Esperen! Déjenme pasar!-Dijo un hombre de voz suave que vio correr hacia ella y tomar de improviso el colgante, mirándola fijamente después de decir exaltado: "Esto es mío"

¿Qué ocurría con ella? Estaban frente a ella los ojos maravillosos de un japonés que quería demasiado. Su corazón dejo de latir momentáneamente por el susto de su rostro angelical y sereno frente al de ella. ¿Era él? Sí, no cabía duda, era Hyde./


	4. Chapter 4

**Capitulo 4: "¿Cómo puede ser real?"**

Hyde sostenía el colgante en su mano, mirando fijamente los ojos brillantes y detenidos de la joven. Se miraban con detención. Ella estaba perdida, y él intentando recuperar su tesoro, pero no lo saltaba, pues una tibieza incomprendida lo envolvió y le hizo sentir extraño. A su alrededor, la gente gritaba y trataba de salir del estadio conmocionados por el espectáculo visto, a cada lado de ellos, empujándolos levemente hacia los lados.

-Esto es mío.-Dijo al fin en ingles, mirando el colgante de plata entrelazada a sus manos frías.

Lis no podía creer lo que estaba frente a ella, sujetando un mismo objeto especial. No había sonido a su alrededor mas que su respiración, la de él. La mirada inquieta y seria de aquel hombre estaban en el collar, ni siquiera en ella. Comenzó a temblar, estaban unidos por una cadena de plata, mirándose, respirando en un mismo espacio, sujetos a un objeto, era suficiente aquello para dejarla en estado enfermizo de locura. Temblaba como nunca antes ante una persona totalmente soñada, casi irreal, tan gentil y de rostro sutil.  
El publico se dio cuenta de su presencia cuando Lis ya no podía seguir conteniendo el aliento, los guardias estaban detenidos a sus espaldas, y comenzaba el caos a su alrededor.

-Hyde! Vamos!-Grito uno de su escolta, pero él no podía dejar de mirar a esa joven que parecía estar perdida en sus ojos.  
Si no lo sacaban podían perderlo entre todos los fans. Uno de los guardaespaldas lo tomo del brazo y lo arranco de ella fuertemente dejando caer entre la distancia que comenzaba a expandirse entre ellos, aquel colgante atesorado.

-Pero..mi collar!-Decía Hyde intentando regresar por él, pero no lo escuchaban, lo alejaban cada vez más hasta perder de vista su tesoro y a la joven.

Nuevamente el alrededor existió, y Hyde desapareció de ella, como en un sueño.

-Lis! Aquí estabas! Casi nos perdemos!  
-Disculpa.-Dijo recogiendo el colgante.  
-¿Y eso?  
-Es...de Hyde..  
-¿De Hyde?

Naria la miró confundida, pero ella estaba muy seria, algo triste, debía ser verdad entonces lo que le decía, además la gente a su alrededor hablaba de Hyde.

-Es de él...recién...vino por él, mira el alboroto...-Dijo suspirando, mintiéndose a si misma, porque eso creía en el fondo, que solo había imaginado ese encuentro tan especial.  
-No me digas que es el collar de Kagen no Tsuki!  
-Lo es, míralo, es idéntico...  
-¿Y que haces aquí esperando? Vamos a dejárselo! Tenemos el boleto para conocerlo mas de cerca!  
-¿Cómo? Oye, no...no nos dejarán! Y no quiero!-Dijo siendo arrastrada del brazo por su prima, hasta la puerta por donde había salido L'arc-en-ciel.  
-Alto señoritas, no pueden pasar!-Les detuvo uno de los guardias que custodiaban la puerta de salida.  
-Tenemos que entregarle algo a Hyde!-Dijo Naria mirando por los lados.  
-Lo siento, no pueden, retírense o llamare para que las saquen a la fuerza.  
-Vamonos, Naria, ya deben haberse ido...-Dijo resignada mirando aquel collar en sus manos.  
-No seas tonta! Es la oportunidad del siglo, nadie más puede estar tan cerca de ellos como nosotros ahora! Si Hyde se devolvió a buscar este colgante, debe ser porque le es importante, muy importante.  
-Debe habérselo regalado...esa chica de la película¿No crees?-Dijo mirando al guardia.  
-¿Y qué? Tienes el boleto de entrada! Vamos!  
-Pero...

Naria estaba decidida. Tenían que ir donde Hyde y darle el colgante, aunque parecía ser que su angustiosa prima quería contenerlo cerca de su corazón, y perder aquella oportunidad de estar en contacto.

-Lis...ahí esta Hyde, míralo...  
-¿Donde?  
-Esta tan cerca de nosotras...-Suspiro Naria viendo a un Hyde serio, con chaqueta negra muy larga y aguantando quizás las bromas de sus compañeros.  
-Pero a la vez tan lejos.-Pensó Lis aguantando la respiración y dejando el colgante junto a su pecho, donde su corazón latía cada vez más rápido, al ver y amar a un hombre que estaba esperando instrucciones de su equipo de trabajo.

¿Por qué estaba tan cerca de él?

En ese breve instante de suspiros y deleites, Hyde, con rastros de poca paciencia, volteo hacia la puerta, como si algo llamara su atención, y vio a aquella joven sosteniendo entre sus manos aquel colgante que había perdido, y el que necesitaba con él antes de irse, de eso había estado discutiendo con los encargados, por eso no se habían retirado de aquel bullicioso estadio Americano.

-¿Hyde, que te pasa?-Pregunto Tetsu tomándolo del brazo, al verlo tan preocupado en una de las puertas de acceso.  
-¿Qué?  
-¿Qué te pasa? Tenemos que partir, olvídate de ese collar, le pides uno igual a la producción y listo.-Le dijo insistiendo.  
-No...No seria lo mismo...-Dijo mirando a su compañero.-Además...no quiero ir con ustedes...  
-¿Qué dices?

Hyde estaba demasiado serio ante él, y era extraño. Tetsu podía notar sus ganas de abandonar todo e irse a quien sabe dónde. Con una mano sobre su hombro derecho, podía percibir un escalofrío que recorría todo su cuerpo, su compañero de seriedad que asustaba, estaba intentando ser sincero, en pocas señales.

-¿Puedes ayudarme?-Pregunto Hyde en tono suave.  
-Cuenta conmigo, pero no dejemos el contacto.  
-Gracias.

Con dos sonrisas amistosas y serenas, voltearon hacia los encargados, quienes rápidamente les hicieron subir al furgón azul oscuro que les llevaría lejos de aquel estadio alborotado.

-Espera a que ellos suban..-Murmuro Tetsu mirando fijamente hacia los conductores del furgón, y reteniendo a su compañero por los hombros.-Aguarda.-Le dijo aun sosteniéndolo, cerrando lentamente la puerta...Ahora!-Le dijo empujándolo hacia fuera y cerrando la puerta de golpe, cuando los encargados miraban hacia el frente.  
-¿Qué ocurre?.-Pregunto su representante en el asiento delantero.  
-Nada, Nada, estamos listos, todos listos!-Dijo Tetsu levantando las manos para tranquilizarlos.  
-Entonces vamos, al hotel.

El plan pareció dar resultado. Ninguno de los presentes hizo algún comentario sobre la ausencia del vocalista, solo se miraron, siendo cómplices ante una locura que parecía importante.

-Nos lo explicaras en el hotel...-Dijo Yukihiro por debajo de sus cabezas, lo que Ken asintió mirando al responsable.  
Tetsu alcanzo a ver a Hyde, agachado junto al vehículo que comenzó a moverse junto a él, hasta estar oculto y el transporte, muy lejos como para divisarlo entre la oscuridad y la luz artificial.

Oculto entre tantas cosas, bajo un abrigo negro muy largo y unos anteojos oscuros que no dejaban ver sus ojos, camino hacia la puerta donde un colgante de plata le esperaba, entre las manos de una persona que parecía contemplarlo con inspiración.

-Eso me pertenece.-Dijo sosteniendo una parte de aquel colgante con una de sus manos.  
-Esto...-Dijo Lis con tono nervioso, admirando nuevamente aquel rostro oculto que tanto admiraba en secreto, ante sus sueños.  
-Es mío.-Volvió a decir Hyde al verla en un estado aparente de miedo.-Me pertenece...creo que lo sabes.-Dijo con voz suave, sintiendo como se transmitía un nerviosismo poderoso por entre la cadena de plata, lo que hizo que le viera a los ojos.

Ella temblaba frente a él, sosteniendo aquel colgante entre sus manos, muy nerviosa y angustiada. ¿Estaba así por él? Entonces era una fans, solo eso se le ocurría pensar al ver sus ojos humedecerse y sus labios temblar, mirando quizás nada entre su rostro oculto. Era extraño encontrarse con una fans que no gritara al verle, como le había ocurrido en ocasiones anteriores. Esta joven ante él, de apariencia común, estaba reaccionando de una forma que nunca había visto¿Qué pasaba por su cabeza en ese instante¿A caso no era fans del grupo/


	5. Chapter 5

**Capitulo 5: "¿Qué hago?"**

-¿Lo soltaras?-Pregunto Hyde escalando con su mano hasta las de ellas, donde un tipo de electricidad hizo que soltaran el colgante, que callo a sus pies de forma brusca.

Naria estaba apartada mirándolos con la boca abierta, sin poder reaccionar, eso se lo dejaba a su prima, quien estaba en un sueño maravilloso, intentando sobrevivir.  
Ambos se miraron, se fijaron en el suelo, y subieron lentamente hasta verse a los ojos nuevamente. Lis temblaba ante ese rostro oculto, suave, casi mágico, y él, estaba deslumbrado, porque aquella jovencita común y corriente estaba haciendo de un problema, un exquisito placer de la vida, de aquellos que había olvidado en el mundo.

Hyde se agacho para recogerlo, se estaba deslumbrando con el ambiente tenso que se tejía entre ellos. ¿Por qué estaba presintiendo ese tiempo una renovación de sus ánimos diarios? Incorporándose ante ella, tomo el colgante con sus dos manos y lo coloco en el cuello de la joven que tenia en frente de el con la voz apagada y los ojos muy abiertos y brillantes. Había notado algo...aquel tesoro se veía mejor en ella.

Con una sonrisa hermosa miró a su alrededor, tratando de no darle importancia a lo que había hecho. En eso se dio cuenta de algo. Lo habían dejado solo, estaba desamparado en un estadio sin tener idea de cómo se llegaba al hotel, aunque no quería ir allí.

-¿Me puedes ayudar?-Preguntó en ingles mirando al guardia.  
-Lis...-Le decía su prima, pellizcándole la espalda con cuidado.  
-No te preocupes, creo que fue mi culpa.-Respondió él a la otra joven que le sonrió complacida por sus palabras.-Pero...no me tengas miedo, no muerdo.-Le dijo con paciencia, como si le hablara a una pequeña niña asustada.-Pronto darán la alerta de mi escape, y vendrán en mi búsqueda...¿Puedes ayudarme a salir de aquí?-Le pregunto nuevamente intentando por todos los medios, sacar una palabra de su boca pálida y temblorosa.  
-Claro.-Dijo al fin, pero en español.  
-En ingles!-Le dijo Naria un poco enojada.  
-Sí, en ingles...Claro...te..ayudo...-Respondió cuidadosamente soñando con un rostro acogedor.  
-Gracias.

Kilómetros mas allá, Tetsu estaba con las manos arriba intentando salir invicto de las reprensiones de los encargados. Todos le echaban la culpa del escape de Hyde, era obvio, lo habían visto, y al preguntarle se enredo solo, terminando con su confección involuntaria, pero..ya al llamado de alerta, Hyde debiese de estar muy lejos, con otros planes de entretención y sobrevivencia en esa ciudad norteamericana.

-Ya avisaron.-Dijo Hyde mirando hacia los lados.-¿Tienen transporte?-Pregunto.  
-Sí.-Contestó de inmediato una efusiva joven acompañante.  
-Entonces...¿Pueden llevarme lejos de aquí?  
-¿a dónde?  
-A cualquier lugar?  
-¿Mi casa?  
-¿Se puede?  
-Esta cerca...  
-Gracias.

Hyde miró a Lis. Le sonrió delicadamente y tomo su mano con fuerza, para encaminarla hacia el con suavidad y prudencia. El sin embargo no reaccionaba, no podía, era como una marioneta ante él.

-¿Me ayudaras?-Le pregunto nuevamente casi murmurándole al odio.  
-Sí.-Afirmó ella mirando hacia la nada.  
-Entonces, vamos, te sigo...-Le dijo a Naria, pasando su brazo por la espalda de Lis, y sujetándose entonces de su cintura, cubriéndola levemente con su abrigo negro, apegándola a él, ocultándose de todos, tratando de no ser visto por los fans que en el camino encontraban.  
-¿Quién es él?-Se pregunto Lis mirando de reojo a la persona que estaba a su lado, acariciando su cintura.-¿Es Hyde? No, no puede ser.-Se dijo mirando su rostro, él la miró y sonrió...-Sí, son sus labios.-Dijo comenzando a temblar sin control, sintiendo ganas de desvanecerse en sus brazos.  
-¿Por qué tiemblas?-Le preguntó al oído, procurando no asustarla.

A su paso, todos le miraban. Es que su presencia era obvia, demasiado particular. Todos se preguntaban lo mismo ¿Sería él? Se parecía mucho, aun bajo las gafas oscuras y el abrigo cubriendo parte de su boca.

-Es tal cual lo soñé..-Suspiro Lis mirando a la gente, y sintiendo esa mano cálida rodeando su cuerpo y acariciando su cintura. ¿Sería el mismo amor platónico de su vida¿O solo era un vil sueño?  
-¿Te pongo nerviosa?-Le pregunto nuevamente al odio, muy divertido, pero Lis no respondió, eso le dio a entender que así era, pero le incomodo.  
-Ya llegamos!-Anunció Naria viendo nerviosismo a su alrededor. Eso incluía a personas acercándose con sigilo hacia ellos, para ver si ese hombre que iba con ellas era quien creían que era.-Sube, te están descubriendo, Hydecito.  
-Sube primero.-Dijo a Lis, sujetándola aun de la cintura.-Vamos, no te quedes ahí, sube.

Parecía una muñeca, y eso no era muy bueno. Eso pensaba. Hyde estaba a su lado, prestándole atención, y solo podía quedarse quieta , como una tonta. ¿Porqué no podía hablarle como lo hacia Naria? Siempre siendo la tonta en todo, y en el momento más maravilloso perdía el habla y no podía mirarlo. ¿Cómo hablar con él? No...Megumi...se acordaba de Megumi y sufría, se limitaba y desistía de entablar una conversación, prefería hacerse invisible y soñar que alguna vez estuvo con él.  
-¿Qué le pasa?-Se pregunto Hyde viéndola agachar la cabeza, apretar sus manos en puños, para tratar de no llorar. Era demasiado extraña para él. ¿No era una fans?  
Él teléfono celular que llevaba en su chaqueta comenzó a sonar desesperadamente. Ya se le había olvidado que cada uno de los integrantes de la banda tenia uno para comunicarse. Ahí estaba Tetsu, desesperado como siempre, con sus compañeros.

-Hi¿Que pasa?-Pregunto en japonés.  
-Hyde¿Dónde estas?  
-En un automóvil, camino a lo desconocido.  
-¿Dónde queda eso?  
-No sé, por eso es desconocido. Unas chicas me han ayudado.  
-A tiempo, fueron a buscarte al estadio.  
-Ah, que bien...  
-¿Dónde pasaras la noche?  
-En la casa de una de estas chicas..  
-¿Seguro¿Confías en ellas?  
-Una de ellas no me habla...la otra me mira mucho...  
-Wuau, entretienete, los muchachos mandan saludos, bye bye! Ah! Nos vamos mañana por la tarde a Japón...¿Aparecerás?  
-No lo sé, te llamo mañana..  
-Esta bien.  
-Adiós!

Hyde guardo el teléfono justo cuando el vehículo se detuvo en una casa de tres pisos, color celeste. Lis lo miraba, había estado mirándolo por unos breves segundos, sin que se diera cuenta. El brillo del colgante llamaba la atención de Hyde, aun no encontraba la razón de su incomodidad ante una chica tan común como ella.

-Tendrás que esperar aquí afuera, mientras Lis se enfrenta a mis padres.-Sonrió Naria nerviosa.  
-No te preocupes.  
-Lis, vamos...se fuerte...no va a ser tan malo.

Hyde se quedo en el jardín, espiando por una ventana. Lis parecía nerviosa, se enfrento a dos personas que le miraron enojados, le reprendían de forma delicada, tratando de no ser padres. No tardaron mas de media hora. Hacia frío, y ciertos gatos comenzaban a molestarlo. Ni siquiera recordó su alergia a ellos, estaba pendiente de lo que pasaba dentro de la casa. ¿Por qué esa joven parecía querer llorar? Tenia curiosidad.  
Las luces se apagaron. Por un momento temió por el olvido, pero la puerta trasera se abrió y Naria le llamo en susurros.

-Disculpa la demora, mis padres ya se encerraron en su alcoba, puedes seguirme, vamos, pero callado.  
-Muchas gracias.  
-No...lo hago por una buena causa, sígueme.

Subieron las escaleras con mucho cuidado. La suerte de que no fuera de aquellas casas viejas en que los escalones querían quebrarse en cada paso de un ser humano. Llegaron al segundo piso y Naria le hizo detenerse. Estaba frente a la puerta de la habitación de sus padres, ahora debían tener mas cuidado.

Otra vez subieron escalones, el tercer piso estaba ante él y Lis esperaba en el cuarto de huéspedes con el rostro oculto en una almohada, mirando hacia la puerta, con el corazón destrozado y el rostro humedecido por lagrimas de rabia.

-Dormirás aquí, hazle compañía a Lis, esta un poco triste..Buenas noches.  
-Pero...

Hyde se quedó mirando la puerta de la habitación, pensando en sus palabras, en que haría. Después de entender que no tenia una salida, entró al cuarto y vio a Lis en una de las dos camas que había en la habitación, con el rostro muy sonrojado y húmedo.

-¿Qué te sucede?-Pregunto en voz baja.  
-Nada.-Respondió ahogándose en su propia amargura.  
-Soy Hyde, un placer.-Dijo amablemente extendiéndole una mano, la cual estrecho la suya y acaricio con suavidad sus mejillas.  
-Eres...Hyde..-Dijo mirando su rostro por fin, a la luz de la luna, como en un sueño, uno de aquellos que acostumbraba a perseguir con locura.  
-¿Por qué lloras¿Qué paso?

Lis escondió el rostro entre sus manos y cerro los ojos para explicarle lo que pasaba, él con atención escuchaba sus palabras y admiraba lo que iluminaba la luna de aquella noche.

-Escape de mi casa..para venir a Estados unidos...para verte..-Dijo con voz temblorosa.  
-¿Qué¿Entonces, eres mi fans?  
-Sí..-Respondió con voz apagada.-Soy una fans que hizo lo posible para verte...y solo ha recibido amargura...  
-No días eso, mírame, soy Hyde, estoy contigo, es una suerte.  
-No, no e suna suerte...  
-¿Por qué?  
-Porque tarde o temprano desaparecerás y moriré...  
-No, no puedes pensar así.-Dijo sentándose en su cama, para estar a su lado.  
-Lo es, es verdad...eres perfecto, desaparecerás...solo sonríes...piensas así porque no...una fans se enamora.  
-¿Estas enamorada de mi?  
-Sí...y estas aquí...quiero morir, no eres real...Y piensa lo que quieras..no me interesa que creas que estoy loca, tu no entiendes lo que es estar enamorada de un sueño...lejano.

Hyde se asustó, miró el colgante que llevaba en su cuello, la tomó de los hombros y le dio un beso tan mágico en los labios que solo sintió la brisa, el deseo de morir y escapar y las ganas inmensas de no despertar jamás de ese sueño que obviamente la acabaría./


End file.
